


It's About Merlin

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Just Wants To Know That Gaius Approves, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Engagement, Gaius Would Like To Get On With His Work... And Maybe Not Be Crushed To Death In A Hug, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Marry Merthur Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur asked Merlin a question, a big question, and got a favorable answer. Now he needs to know that Gaius approves.





	It's About Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Marry Merthur Month has left me inspired yet again. This fest really is the best thing ever and the mods have my sincerest thanks for hosting it.
> 
> And in case anyone was wondering (not that I thought you were), I don't own these characters or this franchise.

“Merlin, how many times have I told you not to…”

Gaius paused when he realized that it hadn’t been Merlin who had flung open his door.

“I apologize, Gaius. I…”

“There’s no need, sire. Are you unwell?”

It wasn’t that he was unhappy to see the king. If Merlin was a like a son to Gaius, then Arthur was approximately a nephew. But he had been working on brewing remedies all morning and made good progress. If he could finish up, he might even get some of his rounds in today and lighten the workload for tomorrow.

“No, no. I’m good. Great, actually.”

“I’m glad to hear it, sire.”

Arthur didn’t reply, but instead paced around the room. Despite his claims otherwise, the king appeared uneasy.

“You’re sure everything’s alright? If you need a draught for nerves, I have several on hand.”

“Thank you, but I really am fine. I just… I was wondering… I need to ask you something.”

That wasn’t entirely out of the norm. Arthur typically went to Merlin when he was uncertain about a decision but there were times when he sought out Gaius’s counsel.

“Of course, sire. What can I help you with?”

“It’s not your help I need. It’s, um… I’ve always valued your opinion, Gaius. I would never want you to think poorly of me… It’s important for you to know that I am the king.”

“I was aware, sire. Are you sure you don’t want a calming draught?”

Gaius kept his tone level, but he was growing worried. Something had Arthur so agitated that his usual eloquence was failing him.

“No, I’m ok. I just… It’s about Merlin.”

“Has something happened to him?”

“Yes. No. I mean, nothing bad.”

What had they gotten into this time? If there was one thing Gaius could say for certain, it was that Merlin and Arthur had a special talent for finding trouble when left alone in each other’s company.

“I don’t mean to be impudent sire, but can you please tell me what happened to Merlin?”

“There was a question. Earlier today. Right before I came here, actually. I asked it. He said yes. But he’s essentially your son and…”

Ah. So the king had finally gotten around to asking _that _question. Gaius had anticipated it for some time. Honestly, he was more surprised that Arthur hadn’t asked sooner.

“… but I understand why you might not give your blessing. I don’t have a farm. Merlin says that in Ealdor it’s customary for a man to wait until he has a farm to ask, but I do have a kingdom and it contains several farms. I don’t own them but they’re in my realm. Of course, I would never displace the farmers who live there. They are a valued part of society in Camelot who…”

As Arthur continued his nervous rambling, Gaius fought back a smile. Over the years Uther had lamented, both in public and private, that he feared Arthur would never understand what it took to be king. Listening to this meandering speech, extolling the contributions of Camelot’s laboring classes, it was clear that the kingdom was in very good hands. Much better than when Uther sat on the throne.

“… So what I’m trying to say is, I will make sure he’s always provided for. You have my word that I will cherish and protect him. I probably won’t be able to keep him from tripping over himself. I promise that I will try my best, but he has this way of…”

He was tempted to stop the king, to go ahead and voice his approval of their engagement. But Gaius had lived many years and witnessed much heartache and suffering. There was one matter that needed addressing before he could give his assent.

“… It’s quite adorable, actually. But if he does fall, I’ll tend to his little bottom and…”

“Sire.”

“… I can’t believe I said that in front of you and you probably think I’m just a lecher, but I swear that…”

“Arthur!”

Instinctively, Gaius cringed. It was a major violation of protocol to yell at the king, but something had to be done to keep Arthur from succumbing to his nerves. To make matters worse, Arthur looked ashamed, as though he was a child and Gaius had scolded him for doing something wrong.

“Arthur, I appreciate you coming to me, though you don’t need my approval to…”

“Maybe not, but you’ve been like a father to him, and to me on more than one occasion. Although forget that, because Merlin cannot be my brother… Not after last night. Oh gods, I’m really getting this wrong. What I’m trying to say is that I need to know that you approve. That you think I’m worthy of him.”

And there it was – the uncertainty that Uther had sown in his son over the years. In spite of all his accomplishments, Arthur continued to doubt himself. Gaius had to resist the urge to reassure him. That could wait until Arthur answered _his _question.

“You’ve addressed many of the concerns that I might have had if I didn’t know you, sire.” Gaius hadn’t doubted Arthur’s devotion to Merlin since all those year ago with the Mortaeus flower incident. “But I do have one question for you.”

“Then please feel free, with whatever you need to ask.”

The king’s face was so earnest… Gaius hoped he gave the right answer.

“It’s true that Merlin is as close to a son as I’ll ever have. Beyond the affection I feel for him, I also admire him. For his kind heart, and his loyalty, and his many talents. His… unconventional talents. You have known him for years and he’s not the most subtle with his abilities. I have to know that you love him. All of parts of him. And that you won’t want him to change.”

Arthur didn’t respond immediately. That was a good sign. Gaius wouldn’t trust a reply that came too quickly.

“I will confess that I was caught off guard when I discovered… that. And if the truth is told, I’ve only known about it for a month. But as far as I am concerned, it’s all part of his charm. I can’t say that I don’t want Merlin to change. He’s kept his secret for so long and it cost him dearly. He shouldn’t have to hide. I’ve, or rather we’ve, been working on drafting a repeal. It’s almost finished but you may have to help us finalize it and…”

That was all Gaius needed to hear. He pulled Arthur into the hug he’d been holding back.

“You have my blessing. I know the two of you will do an excellent job of taking care of each other.”

Arthur squeezed him a little tighter than he’d been prepared for, but Gaius tried to not show it. Then Arthur broke away and ran to the door.

“He said yes!” the king yelled down the hall.

Before Gaius could recover, Arthur returned, accompanied by Merlin. Though he was still spry enough to keep up with his work, Gaius wasn’t sure how many overly enthusiastic hugs his aged body could handle. Especially from this pair of love-struck fools. He indulged them for a moment before extracting himself.

“Now if there’s nothing else you need, I’ll ask you both to leave. I have work to do.”

As he went to close his door, Gaius watched them wander down the corridor, hand-in-hand, pausing to steal kisses. Never once had Uther so freely displayed such tender affection for Ygraine. Arthur could have followed his father’s path of cold bitterness. Instead, he was doing right by his people and his intended. The kingdom was in very good hands indeed.


End file.
